1. Technical Field
This invention relates to blanket anchors and, more particularly, to multifunctional outdoor blanket anchors for securely holding a blanket in place during outdoor use.
2. Prior Art
Blankets as typically utilized in outdoor events such as upon a beach are subject to displacement due to wind, manual manipulation, and the like. Devices and assemblies for anchoring beach towels and blankets in beach sand or soft earth is generally known, but for one reason or another suffers from certain disadvantages. One disclosed example shows a multi-part device comprising a stake and an interfittable flat plate wedge in the shape of a heart for grasping the blanket between the bottom of the wedge and the top of the stake. Presumably, the stake is driven into the beach sand by applying a downward pushing or striking force to the flat plate. Nonetheless, because of its multipart construction, this device is vulnerable to being misplaced and rendered inoperable and is expensive to fabricate.
Other solutions for maintaining a blanket or towel for outdoor use relatively fixed on beach sand or soft earth includes affixing various devices directly to the blanket per se. Such an example includes a beach blanket that is provided with triangular-shaped corner pockets adapted to hold a quantity of sand therein. Unfortunately, with sufficiently strong wind the beach blanket can still be disturbed from its original position, and the use of sand requires frequent washing of the blanket. Another similar example shows a beach blanket that has a tube sewn or otherwise contained in the border of the blanket. The tube is fitted with a liquid to provide weight means for maintaining the blanket relatively stationary on the beach sand or a lawn. This is not advantageous, since the tube may rupture on sharp objects often encountered outdoors, which would result in a mess and render the towel unusable.
Accordingly, a need remains for multifunctional outdoor blanket anchors in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a blanket anchor assembly that is convenient, easy to use, and reasonably priced. Such a multifunctional outdoor blanket anchor assembly provides the beach attendees and picnickers with an effective means to keep their blankets and/or towels from blowing about. This advantageously eliminates frustration and allows the sunbather or picnicker to relax, thus increasing their comfort and allowing them to enjoy their leisure time. The assembly further eliminates the need to position unsightly items that are also tripping hazards, such as rocks, shoes, sand etc. at the corners of their blankets or towels. The blanket anchor assembly is practical, compact, durable, and easy to transport, light weight, and brightly colored to reduce a loss thereof.